Chuck and Sarah vs Paris
by Indigogold
Summary: One-shot of what happened after Sarah said, "Shut up and kiss me," - just warning you, it contains sexual content (M!), read at your own risk, although, if you aren't aware of the birds and the bees, you aren't old enough for this website! Fluffy, intense, fun, might be worth a read.


"Shut up and kiss me." She said, her eyes loving, playful.

He seemed to hesitate for a slight moment, his brown eyes dancing with amusement, and then he kissed her and everything in her world was whole once again, every part of her that was broken was suddenly mended, just by his lips attaching themselves to hers. Chuck's mouth crashed against hers and she felt his grin as he pulled the duvet over them.

She rolled over so that she was on top of him, she straddled him with her legs and pressed his arms above her head, they continued to exchange kisses, it was when his tongue entered her mouth that things became more heated and suddenly the playfulness became more intense, more passionate.

Sarah ran her hands through his tightly curled hair, she paused for a moment and looked down into his eyes, they shone with what she now understood was love, it was something she didn't shy away from now, she reveled in it, and without a shadow of a doubt she knew that her eyes reflected his, she felt her heart contract in her chest and she felt a lightening bolt of arousal pulsate through the lower part of her body.

Chuck broke the eye contact by locking his lips again on hers, it was more urgent now. His tongue entered her mouth and Sarah felt herself physically melt - her body responded to his touch and when he bit her bottom lip, she couldn't take it any more, she needed him inside of her. Three years she had been in love with this man, three years she had wanted to touch him, hold him, make love to him, and now she was here locked in his embrace - she wanted to savour it, but at the same time she yearned to release all of that sexual tension that they had held between each other for so long.

Just like he had in Barstow, Chuck moved his lips down to her neck - he moved Sarah's body closer to his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his growing erection against her sex, Sarah groaned as he continued to press his lips against the sensitive skin along her neckline, it drove her crazy.

She couldn't wait any longer, the temperature of her body was rising like smoke in a fire, a flame that she needed to add fuel to, he continued to make her body ignite. Sarah put her hands over his and made him raise his arms in the air, not breaking eye contact with him, she pulled his shirt over his head., Chuck's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, the beautiful brown in his eyes was barely visible because they were so darkened with want.

He placed his hands around her waist and agonisingly slowly he caressed her skin with such delicate grace, as though she was a precious stone, his teasing hands slowly guided up to the skin just below her breasts. Chuck took a shaky breath as he looked straight into the gorgeous blue skies in her eyes, she was as breath-taking as a sunset and as exhilarating as a passing storm. She was wearing his shirt, he was visibly cursing the number of buttons as he fumbled to undo them. Sarah put her hands on top of his and took over the act of removing her clothing.

No more than a few seconds later, they were both devoid of clothing. No words were exchanged between them, they didn't need to, their eyes communicated for them, the love that circled and enveloped them made it seem as though there was nothing and no one in existence besides them.

Chuck took over so that he was on top of her, he ran her hands from her delicate face, down her breasts, taunt stomach and finally placed his hands between her legs, and he found that she was more than ready for him.

She locked eyes with him. "Chuck. Please." Her breathing was harsh and shallow, her golden hair surrounded her like a halo, but her eyes were wild with want for him.

Not one to disappoint, Chuck finally had the necessary protection that Morgan had robbed him of in Barstow. He placed himself over her and kissed her again as he entered her, he did it with a gentle slowness that pleasurably tortured her. In that instant, they were finally together, as close as two people could be, she placed her hand on the small of his back, they moved as one, she felt as though their hearts and bodies were in perfect sync, the love and electrifying chemistry pulsated in the atmosphere around them. She was home.

He let out a gasp into her ear as his thrusts became more frantic, she moaned his name as he cupped her breasts and took her to another world with pleasure, it wasn't in heaven or a paradise, it was her other world within him that she could only travel to by pure love. Silently,she marveled over how much she loved him, how could anyone love a person this much? There was nowhere else she would rather be, his body was a haven.

Simultaneously, their breathing became harsher, she wrapped her legs around him and her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his neck and together they reached their peak, her body spasmed as she was transported into euphoria - her heart racing, he murmured her name into her ear and for a moment they were silent, utterly spent.

It took a good few minutes for Sarah's breathing to return to its normal pace. She turned her head on the pillow and was happy to find that he was already gazing at her in complete adoration. She put her head on his chest, curled her warm body next to his and closed her eyes, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt at peace.


End file.
